Katargar aka Male Mary Sue
Summary Katargar, the single Male Mary sue on this wiki. He looks like a poorly drawn oc who is made for beating anything. Powers and Stats Tier:High 2-A ''' '''Name:Katargar Origin:Kandk Comics™ Gender:Male Age:40 or something like this Classification: Powers and Abilities:Pyrokinesis,Omniverse corrupting , Molecule Manipulation, Karate Master, Omniscience , Lighting Manipulation , Superman Strenght, Flight , Conceptual Manipulation, Shapeshifting,Telekinesis Attack Potency:Omniversal level Speed:Lightspeed++++++++ Lifting Strength:Superman Level Striking Strength:Infinite Durability:Country level Stamina:High+++ Range:Infinite Standard Equipment:Infinite Soul Gem(A soul gem that can summon the magical girls (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)weapons (such as Spear, Ribbons etc.)It has the color white. Intelligence:Omniscient Weaknesses:Normal Human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Blast : A blast made of fire (via pyrokinesis) who is the size of his body (can be bigger with sizeshifting) Big Punch : He shapeshifts his fist into a giant fist Big Kick : He shapeshifts his foot into a giant foot Eye Beams : He summons a red beam from his eyes Absolute Corruption (Edgy) : From his hands summons a dark thing who destroyes everything in his path(even concepts) Lighting : He summons a lithing to attack the opponent Others Notable Victories: Madoka Kaname Thanos w/Infinity Gauntlet Galactus The living Tribunal Yukari Yakumo Notable Losses: The One above All Azathoth Kami Tenchi Ajimu Najimi Inconclusive Matches: Umineko(Umineko utterly shitstomped him but i dont care) Category:Solos PMMM Category:Verse Soloer Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Non-Satire OC Category:Solos OPM Category:Solos Nintendo Category:Stronger than Bill Cipher Category:Stronger Than You Category:Rhe Category:Rh Category:Hfh Category:Hg Category:Gh Category:Ghgh Category:Ghghgh Category:Fg Category:Hgh Category:Ghg Category:Ghgf Category:Fgf Category:Fgddfg Category:Fgg Category:Fffgf Category:Gf Category:Ggg Category:Fgfgf Category:Gfgf Category:Gffg Category:Fggf Category:Fggfgf Category:Gfgfgfgf Category:Gfgff Category:Gfg Category:Ffg Category:Fggfgffg Category:Fgfg Category:Gffd Category:Ffgfg Category:Fgffg Category:Dfg Category:Ddf Category:Fgfgfgf Category:Dfd Category:Dg Category:Dgf Category:Fgfgg Category:Gfgfgf Category:Gfgfgffg Category:Gd Category:Df Category:Fd Category:Dfdf Category:Dgfg Category:Dgg Category:Gggd Category:Gffggf Category:Gfd Category:Ggfdf Category:Gdfd Category:Gff Category:Gfgfg Category:Fgfgfgfg Category:Fgfgffg Category:Dfgd Category:Gfddg Category:Fdfdh Category:Hf Category:Fh Category:Fhhf Category:Hghhg Category:Ghghhg Category:Hjfg Category:Hfhhfh Category:Hghg Category:Hghghg Category:Ghhg Category:Fhdhf Category:Fdh Category:Dfh Category:Dfhf Category:Dh Category:Fdhfd Category:Hdf Category:Hdfh Category:Fdhfdh Category:Fdhd Category:Fhf Category:Hfhfh Category:Hghgf Category:Fhh Category:Hfd Category:Hhg Category:Hhfgh Category:Fgh Category:Hfg Category:Hhghg Category:Hghgh Category:Hhghf Category:Hff Category:Hghghggh Category:Ghhggh Category:Hfhg Category:Ghghhggh Category:Fhhgh Category:Gggh Category:Dfdfh Category:Dfhfghsd Category:Dementedio Category:Ncvn Category:Cv Category:Cvnc Category:Vn Category:Cvn Category:Cvng Category:Vj Category:Nvgjn Category:Gvj Category:Mng Category:Vna Category:DNA Category:Hsdhd Category:Fhsd Category:Fhdf Category:Hd Category:Fhdfh Category:Dfhdf Category:Hdfb Category:Dfhbn Category:Fn Category:Fc Category:Jn Category:Fdj Category:Nd Category:Fj Category:Dfj Category:Dfjfdj Category:Dfjdfj Category:Fdjfdj Category:Dfjd Category:Dxf Category:Jsd Category:Jj Category:Djx Category:Dfjdf Category:Jdf Category:Jdfjdf Category:Jd Category:Xf Category:Jh Category:Fjh Category:Nf Category:Xcn Category:Cf Category:Jndfn Category:Fdn Category:Dfjn Category:Dfn Category:Dfndfn Category:Dfnf Category:Nfn Category:Dfndf Category:Jndf Category:Jnd Category:Fnfd Category:Nfdn Category:Fdndf Category:Ndf Category:Ndfn Category:Dfndfndf Category:Ndfjn Category:Fdnds Category:Ds Category:Nsd Category:Nsdn Category:Dn Category:Dfndfndrfnrjndssdnsdn Category:Dndndn Category:Dnd Category:Nfdns Category:Dxbsdfasghjkjjk Category:Hhk Category:Hlg Category:Ihkh Category:Da Category:Ea Category:Eae Category:Aea Category:Eaeae Category:Eea Category:Eaeaea Category:Eaeaeae Category:Aeae Category:Ae Category:Aeadsrs Category:Dsd Category:Dx Category:Tc Category:Gc Category:Hcvgjh Category:Gvjh Category:Gch Category:Ghc Category:Hv Category:Hvc Category:Hj Category:Gvh Category:Gvhvg Category:Gsd Category:Gg Category:Sed Category:Sd Category:Gdxg Category:Sdg Category:Dfhdfh Category:God Category:Hfddh Category:Fdhdfh Category:Dfhfd Category:Hdfhdf Category:Hdfhdfh Category:Dfhfdhfd Category:Hfdh Category:Fdhfdhdf Category:Hdfhdfhd Category:Fhdfhd Category:Fhfd Category:Hfdhfd Category:Hfdhfdhf Category:Hfdhdf Category:Hfdhdfh Category:Dfhfh Category:Fdhfhh Category:Fhd Category:Hfdfh Category:Hfdhh Category:Hdfhd Category:Dhd Category:Hddh Category:Dhhd Category:Hdhdh Category:Dhhdh Category:Dhdhdd Category:Hdh Category:Dhdh Category:Hdhd Category:Hdhdhd Category:Hdhdhddh Category:Hdhhhd Category:Hddhhd Category:Hddhhdhd Category:Hdhddh Category:Hdhdhdd Category:Dhhddh Category:Hhd Category:Hdhh Category:Dhdhh Category:Dhdhdh Category:Dhdhdha Category:Fdhh Category:Dfhd Category:Hdhds Category:Hdhdhds Category:Hsd Category:Hsdh Category:Dhb Category:Dfnd Category:Fjdf Category:Jdfjd Category:Fjd Category:Fjdfjk Category:Fk Category:Fgk Category:Gj Category:Ul Category:, Category:Ik Category:,ik Category:Jk Category:;. Category:' Category:Jgfjkfjkgvkj Category:Gvk Category:Gk Category:Gvkg Category:Vk Category:Gkg Category:Kg Category:Kgk Category:Gkgfvk Category:Fgkgk Category:Gkgkg Category:Kgkg Category:Kh Category:Gkgkjd Category:Tsdgdh Category:W4 Category:Gqa Category:Awsr Category:Sdfsd Category:Dsb Category:Btg Category:Fdhfdjdf Category:J' Category:Pk\ Category:;l Category:\' Category:;l\ Category:\ Category:':' Category:Fdhj Category:Yg Category:,k; Category:/l'/ Category:LL: Category:L; Category:L: Category:,.:L Category:L:L; Category:L::L Category:L:;l Category:L;' Category:K'l Category:Kl Category:'jk Category:'j Category:; Category:Hk Category:Ee Category:War Category:Dgb Category:Cvbnk Category:Jhkg Category:J, Category:Jhj Category:Hb Category:Nasasa Category:NASA Category:Hdhhd Category:Hdhj Category:Dfnfc Category:Ndr Category:Jhth Category:Srj Category:Ek Category:Td Category:Hfgh Category:Fgj Category:Gfhmdr Category:Fhfdmh Category:Fdh,d Category:Fm Category:Fm fg Category:Ch Category:Hchich Category:Fhfc Category:Jhdf Category:Jf Category:Jfcj Category:Fcj Category:Fjfc Category:Jfd Category:Jfj Category:Fdjdf Category:Jfjdf Category:Jdfj Category:Dj Category:Dfjdj Category:Dxdf Category:Jdfjdfj Category:Gs Category:Zg Category:Hds Category:Dsh Category:Dshsd Category:Hdhsd Category:Hdsh Category:Dshds Category:Hdssh Category:Dhds Category:Hdxfn Category:Cjnfcfgj Category:Gkgf Category:Kfk Category:Fkfg Category:Kgkgf Category:Kgfk Category:Gfkg Category:Kfg Category:Kfgk Category:Fgkfg Category:Kf Category:Gkfg Category:Kfkf Category:Kfkfk Category:Fkf Category:Kgf Category:Gkh Category:Hkgh Category:Gkk Category:Khkh Category:Khkhhk Category:Khkhkh Category:Kkh Category:Jkj Category:Kkjkjkjkjk Category:Jkkj Category:Jlk Category:Kjkj Category:Jkjjk Category:Jkjk Category:Kjjk Category:Jjh Category:Afas Category:Fsa Category:Fa Category:Sraw Category:Sf Category:Sfasxz Category:Cz Category:Xvbcm Category:Nnb Category:M, Category:N .lhgl,h Category:Lol Category:Abcdef